Plastic containers are widely used commercially for a variety of products. These include plastic containers of widely varying sizes depending on the particular product and the commercial needs. Naturally, from the point of view of the consumer it is highly desirable to be able to conveniently dispense product from the container, especially for liquid products in larger size plastic containers. The plastic container should be easy to handle and use and should also be attractive for home or commercial use.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a plastic container which is easy to handle and use.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a plastic container as aforesaid which enables the user to conveniently dispense product therefrom, especially in large size containers.
It is a still further objective of the present invention to provide a plastic container as aforesaid which has desirable commercial features and pleasing aesthetic characteristics.
It is an additional objective of the present invention to provide a plastic container as aforesaid which is easy to use, easy to handle and easy to pour from, especially in large size containers.
Further objects and advantages of the present invention will appear hereinbelow.